The Reveal
by sillypantsjackson
Summary: Shawn's favorite part had always been the big reveal. Why should this time be any different? Fun fluffy Shules. One-Shot.


Shawn sat on a low black wheeled stool, kicking it around in circles and scooting across the linoleum floor in the small, windowless exam room. Juliet scowled at him from her seat on the vinyl-covered exam chair.

"Shawn, knock it off," she hissed.

"We should get some of these for the Psych office," he responded, bracing his feet against the cupboards along one side of the room and pushing himself toward the door.

The door swung open and Shawn narrowly avoided running into the sonographer as she entered the room. Middle aged, thin, with graying hair, she glanced down at Shawn in surprise before recovering her composure and smiling at the couple.

"How are we doing today?" she asked. "You're here for your 20-week scan, is that right?"

"That is correct," Shawn replied, scooting back over to Juliet. "But there's really no need to tell us the baby's gender. You see, I happen to be a psychic, and I've been conversing with this little nugget—" He placed his hands gently on Juliet's belly—"and the baby has informed me that she is in fact, female."

The sonographer raised her eyebrows in amusement. "Is that so? Well, we'll still need to take a look. The twenty week scan is to measure the baby's growth and check for developmental defects too, not just to determine the gender."

"By all means," Shawn said, grinning up at her. "Proceed."

"I would," the sonographer replied, "But you're sitting on my stool."

Shawn glanced down at the black wheeled stool underneath him, then over to the three faded, green-upolstered chairs sitting against the wall to his right. "But this one is so much more fun," he said as Juliet rolled her eyes. Shawn spun in a circle one more time before hopping off the stool and noisily dragging one of the green chairs over to Juliet's side.

With Shawn out of the way, the sonographer got to work quickly, dimming the lights, removing some gel from the warming tray under the exam chair and spreading some on Juliet's bare stomach.

"Okay," she said, placing the wand low on Juliet's abdomen. A grainy, squirming image appeared on the small screen. "There's your baby!"

Juliet and Shawn simultaneously leaned toward the screen and breathed, "Awwww!" Juliet reached her hand out to Shawn and he brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. The sonographer pointed out the small beating heart, the curved spine, the tiny fingers and toes.

Juliet couldn't keep the smile off her face as she looked at the black and white image moving on the screen, and Shawn's expression was tender as he watched her. He stroked her fingers with his thumb and turned his attention back to the sonographer.

"Well," the sonographer was saying, "everything looks perfect, so now I'm going to try to get her to roll over so we can confirm the gender." She started pushing the wand more firmly against Juliet's belly, and Juliet laughed as the baby kicked against the wand in retaliation.

"There's really no need," Shawn piped up. "I'm telling you, this is one of the clearest visions I've had. That baby was definitely telling me she's a girl."

"Ah, there we go!" the sonographer exclaimed. She froze the image on the screen and pointed to a long shadow on the baby. "Your baby must have a great sense of humor then, because that is definitely a boy."

Juliet gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, hiding her smile, and glanced over at Shawn. He was staring open-mouthed at the screen. "That can't be right," he sputtered.

"I'm afraid there's no question about it," the sonographer said with a smile. "He rolled right over and gave me a perfect shot. He must have been tired of being called a girl." She smiled at the couple. "We're all finished up here. You go ahead and get yourself cleaned up, and you're free to go whenever. Here are your sonogram pictures, and congratulations on your healthy baby boy!"

The room was quiet after the door swung shut behind her. Juliet wiped the gel off her stomach and tugged her shirt down. She was smiling, her blue eyes shining in the dim room.

"A boy," she murmured. She looked over at Shawn and her smile faltered. "Shawn?"

He was leaning quietly against the counter, staring at the sonogram pictures, eyes troubled.

"Oh come on," Juliet laughed, standing up and walking over to him. "Don't tell me you're upset that your 'vision' was wrong." She took the pictures from him and laced his fingers between her own. She leaned in to kiss him and then pulled away with a frown when he didn't respond. "Shawn, what's the matter?"

Shawn groaned and pressed his hands into his eyes. "It was supposed to be a girl, Jules," he whispered.

Her brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

He moved his hands and stared unhappily at her. "I'd be the perfect dad for a little girl. Overprotective, indulgent, cleaning my gun—well, your gun—when her prom date showed up, all wrapped around her chubby little finger…" He pantomimed wrapping a string around his finger, sighed.

Juliet was shaking her head in confusion. "What difference does it make if it's a boy?"

"Because I'm going to screw him up!" Shawn burst out. "He's going to grow up hating me! I mean let's face it, it's practically a family tradition for Spencers to hate their fathers."

Juliet cupped his face in her hands, stared straight into his eyes. "You are not your father, Shawn," she said. She reached for his hand and placed it on her rounded stomach. The baby kicked against the pressure. "He's going to love you."

She leaned up to kiss him, and this time he returned it. He smiled at her, pulled her close and pressed his face into her hair. Worming his arm around her waist, he plucked the strip of sonogram pictures off the counter and examined them.

"I think he looks like an Alfred," he said.

"Alfred?" Juliet laughed, one hand around Shawn's waist, the other placed softly, unconsciously on her rounded belly as they exited the room. "I think we can do better than that."

"Well, we still have what, three more weeks until we have to make a decision?"

"It's four more months, Shawn."

"I've heard it both ways..."


End file.
